Finding Myself
by Mrs-Fred-Weasley13
Summary: hermione and harry are together and happy... right? What hapens when secrets are revealed and another secret needs to be found?HHr,HrBill. Rated m for some sex and dealing with lesbians HBP spoilers!


A/N: This is my first Fic, that I PROMISE to finish! I swear! Please, if you do not accept gays, lesbians, bisexuals or anything like that do not read on. This has some to do with Hermione trying to figures out who she is with the help of a lesbian.

The name of this story is:

**_Finding Myself_**  
(Summary: Hermione and Harry have been together for about 2 years. What happens when Hermione wants to find herself, and secrets about why Harry dated her get revealed? And when she falls for two redheads, and she gets help from others and finally finds her self and finally decides that she is in love with someone. Will it be too late to get them back? And will she break a heart on the way? Can she truly trust her new best friends? H/Hr at beginning, then Hr/Gin, then Hr/Bill, and barely any, but a little B/Fleur)  
**_Chapter 1: A Lil Bit of Ginny_**

* * *

"Mmm... it's delicious." Hermione said as she took a bite of the dinner made by her boyfriend of almost 2 years, Harry Potter.

"Glad you think so Hermy." Harry said smiling. He had just gotten back from one of his usual business trips that the Ministry of Magic often sends him on. This time he was gone for 10 days. She would have been alone, had they not lived on the Weasley's property. Two years ago, Harry helped the Weasley's buy all the land around the burrow. Together, they owned over 1,000 acres, which included a small lake, open fields, lots of trees, a Quidditch Pitch, and 3 houses. One being the Burrow, one being Harry and Hermione's and the other was Charlie's. Theirs had 5 extra rooms in it. The rooms were for visitors, but were all set up to mainly for the Weasley children, for if they wanted to visit and not be with their parents, or to get away from home if they lived at the Burrow. "Heh, do you remember when we first moved in together, here? You wouldn't even touch the food I cooked, and we ate at the Weasley's everyday."

"Yeah, I see now how dumb I was. But, Molly's still the best cook ever."  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yup!"  
"Yeah, but I can kiss better than Molly..." Harry said as he walked to Hermione and kissed her forehead. She moved her head upwards a bit, mumbled "Yeah, you can." and pressed her lips to his. Gentle at first then fiercely, standing up to be level with him.

Her hands were roaming up the back of his shirt, running her hands along his muscles and his scars. His hands were running through her hair. They started walking towards the closest bedroom. Hermione pushed Harry down on the bed and took a second look at the room. It was the room Ginny occupied whenever she got sick of her Parents and needed to leave the Burrow.

_Ginny... hhmm... _Hermione thought as the beautiful 18 year old redhead popped into her head.  
"Hermy? Hello? Baby...!" Harry was getting up from the bed.  
She pushed him back down onto the bed and began to kiss him again. She started to unbutton Harry's shirt as he took off her 'Weird Sisters' shirt. Her hands were caressing his hair and his masculine upper body and his left hand was lifting up her skirt as his right hand grabbed her ass. He then noticed that she wasn't wearing any panties, not even a thong. He smiled, while still snogging Hermione, as his head told him _'Ohh! Easy access!" _

Hermione on the other hand, wasn't really thinking about the sex that she was about to have. Her mind was still set on the beautiful redhead and conversation they had a few months earlier.

--FLASHBACK--

"'Mione? I need to talk to you." said a redhead nervously from the corner.  
Hermione looked up from the dresser that she was organizing and picking out different posters, which she thought were awesome. They were of American emo and rock bands that Bill loved. This was Bill's room here at their house. She had to finish it soon because bill was coming to try to get Fleur to win over his family, but decided it best to stay with Harry and Hermione since Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and most of the rest of his family didn't like Phlegm (coughfluercough). Hermione and Ginny were just finishing it and making it comfortable for Bill.  
"Yeah, sure. You're okay, right?" Hermione replied a bit worried.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just your my best friend and I think I've waited long enough to tell you."  
"Okay... shoot! Tel me Gin."  
"Well, first you have to promise to remain my friend and not think any differently of me once you hear what I'm about to tell you."  
"You know you'll always be my best friend. I love you!"  
"_And _you can't think any different of Harry either."  
"I won't, unless you tell me he's cheating on me. He isn't cheating, is he?"  
" No! How could you think that?" Ginny said smiling feeling a little bit of the pressure lifting. "Harry would never do that to you."  
"Oh, okay. Heh, sorry, I'm always so silly. Okay what is it?" "We'd better sit down, " Ginny said as she led Hermione towards Bill's bed. They sat down and Ginny continued, "Please don't interrupt, I want to say this before I change my mind."  
Hermione nodded.  
"Okay, 'Mione. In the end of what should have been your 7th year after we all helped Harry defeat Voldemort, he asked me out again. Remember we teased him? We said he was probably going to ask me to marry him because he was so anxious. Well, I know everybody knows he asked me out and I said no. But, nobody except Harry knows the true reason. I told everybody it was because he broke my heart when he dumped me in the end of my 5th year so Voldemort wouldn't go after me or something like that and also because he wanted to fight Voldemort without having someone constantly worrying about him, or for him to worry about. The real reason? I couldn't pretend to like somebody I don't like, or be somebody I'm not. Truth is, I never felt completely comfortable with Michael, Dean or Harry. I-I-I'm not--- uh, okay..."  
Ginny paused and put her head down into her hands. Hermione put her arm around Ginny and whispered, "If you're uncomfortable, you don't have to tell me now."  
"No, I'm going to tell you today." Ginny took a deep breath; "I'm a lesbian"  
Hermione screamed, jumped up and pulled Ginny off the bed. She hugged the younger girl and twirled her around.  
"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy you came out to me! I'm so proud of you, it must have taken so much courage!"  
Than without thinking, Hermione kissed Ginny on the lips. Ginny kissed back before pulling away.  
"Uh, umm... spur of the moment, sorry" Said Hermione nervously.  
"Yeah, of course, I understand."

--END OF FLASHBACK--

Hermione was brought back from her flashback and to reality as Harry inserted a few fingers into her. She let out a small moan but then she pulled away from him and stood up. "I-uh... no." She stuttered.  
"What? Hermy? Is everything okay? You've never broken away from me during sex when I come back. Do you want to talk?"  
" no, I just need to think. I need Ginny, she knows what--"  
With that Hermione pulled on her Weird Sisters shirt, pulled her skirt back down and walked out the front door. But she wasn't going to go talk to Ginny.

* * *

A/N: umm.. Yeah that's that. Sorry about the whole "coming out thing" I'm not sure how to write that stuff, but I'll find out maybe for later... but for now I just used how my best friend (Peter) reacted when I came out to him (I'm bisexual) except for the kissing part. You'll later see where that comes in, and in the next chapter you'll see whom Hermione goes to see. It's not ginny. And sorry about my writing... I'm VERY American. Except, unlike the president, I respect many people, whether their gay, bi, les, trans, black, white, mental, disabled... or not the same religion as me. Hope ya'll like it! I need at least 2 reviews before I post chapter 2, which I'm working on now!  
3 Mrs.-Fred-weasley13 (aka RoXy, or Stephanie)


End file.
